


i remember you

by spring_daisy08



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_daisy08/pseuds/spring_daisy08
Summary: something like quote about achilles and patroclus but from  achilles’s pov.
Relationships: Achilles/Deidameia (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	i remember you

i remember you

i remember you,  
coming in, looking for my father.  
i was glad he wasn’t there,  
i asked some questions which i didn’t care about  
you answered them seriously  
even though i didn’t care about them.  
after a while you left the room ,  
i knew i would like you 

i remember you,  
the first time we really had a conversation.  
you asked me to lie to my father,  
so you couldn’t get in trouble.  
i decided that you would be my companion for life that day.

i remember you,  
when you kissed me the first time.  
i couldn’t comprehend what has happened .  
i ran away .  
but i knew i liked you that moment .

i remember you,  
running ,  
you were so careless.  
when you saw me i knew you would relax in my arms when we hugged.  
and we went with Chiron to his cave.  
he didn’t expected you but you made sure of him that you will be worth it,  
of course you would be worth it.

i remember you,  
after telling you that my mother cant see us here.  
i remember kissing you for the first time,  
i remember all of our nights in the same bed,  
i remember growing up with you.

i remember you,  
when i asked you whether you can name a happy hero.  
you said no,  
i said that they wont let you be happy and a hero at the same time.  
and then i promised you that i would be the first,  
just for you .

i remember you ,  
coming to the room,  
you looked sad .  
i was sad because you couldn’t understand that it was me,  
i ran to you and hugged you.  
you realized it was me .  
that night when you were with me, everything was okay.  
even though we both knew,  
that there was a war that i was running from.  
than you learnt about deidameia,  
i was afraid that you would hate me.  
beacuse she was pregnant ,  
carrying my child,  
that my mother forced me to do.  
but you weren’t angry,  
you were just happy that you found me .  
i told you that,  
i just pictured you in her place

i remember you ,  
when we arrived at troy.  
we were both scarred,  
but happy that we were still together.  
we would spent our nights together.  
just like in our home,  
in the mountains.  
i would go to the war at mornings ,  
fighting because of you ,  
so that i could come back to you.

i remember you,  
when we were in love .  
when i would get lost looking at you,  
as you do too .  
i remember telling myself,  
that i would do anything for you.  
because i knew that our love was beyond life,  
i knew that i would see you again,  
find you again .

i remember you,  
promising me that you would be careful,  
that you would come back to me.  
i remember waiting for you to come back ,  
came back to me.  
so that we could lay,  
and i would tell you that you are the reason why.

i remember you.  
i remember seeing your body.  
i remember seeing your lifeless body.  
i remember shouting .  
i remember crying .  
i remember feeling vengeful .  
i remember feeling dead.  
i remember being dead .  
bc my soul ,  
my life,  
my sun ,  
my moon ,  
my stars,  
my everything ,  
was dead.  
i remember you .

i remember you,  
when i killed hector.  
and when i told them,  
to mingle our ashes together,  
so that we would always be together.  
i remember dying.  
i wasn’t afraid ,  
because i knew that i would see you again.  
i remember you as i was dying.  
i knew we would be together again,  
i remember us .

i remember you,  
i remember me,  
i remember us,  
i remember falling in love,  
i remember you being my life,  
i remember you being my only reason,  
and i remember reuniting with you .

ACHILLES TO PATROCLUS

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
